


A Well Deserved Happy Ending

by kuraleap52



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraleap52/pseuds/kuraleap52
Summary: Basically what I think should have happened in the final two episodes of Supernatural. It will address the major plot holes that Supernatural left out including what happened with the apocalypseverse characters, Kevin, and Eileen, the insane idea that Dean would be in heaven for all those years without visiting characters like his own mother, Ellen, Jo, etc, whether or not Cas was truly brought back by Jack, and that they would separate Dean and Sam in the first place?? So yeah, basically a somewhat proper closure to the show that deserved a much better ending.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (mentioned)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	A Well Deserved Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to miss a couple plot holes from the finale so please don't mind that! But I'm definitely addressing the most important ones! And I would greatly appreciate feedback, I'm always trying to improve my writing. Thanks, and enjoy :)))

Dean, heartbroken and drunk from the previous nights events, approached Sam and Jack, standing helplessly in the middle of an unusually empty four-way intersection. The three took a look at their surroundings, trying to fathom what was happening.

"Everyone's gone," Sam finally spoke the hardcore truth. "You see anybody on the way here?" Sam asked, his tone desperate.

"No," Dean stated flatly, still looking around the discarded town.

"I couldn't save anybody," Sam said, his voice breaking a little bit with his failure looming over him. Jack turned to look at him, almost meeting his eyes. He too had that same feeling of failure. Sam looked down and shook his head.

"Billie," he simply said, her name coming out like venom.

"It wasn't Billie. It was Chuck." Sam tilted his head in confusion.

"What?"

"Where's Cas?" Jack suddenly asked the question Dean had been dreading. Because he knew he'd have to answer and if he answered it'd be like reliving the moments he lost the person he truly did love. The person he didn't get a proper chance to say goodbye to because he was too distraught. The person he didn't get to reciprocate his feeling too because before he knew it the Em-

"Dean?" Dean slowly picked his head up and out of his thoughts to see his brother and Jack giving him questioning looks.

"He saved me," Dean finally spoke after giving himself a few moments to gather himself. "Billie was coming after us, and Cas summoned the Empty. It took her. And it took him." Sam let out an uneasy breath, trying to wrap his head around yet another death of someone close to him. Dean himself looked still in shock about the situation. "Cas is gone." He looked away from the pair, the tension in the air getting the better of him. His heart was shattered inside. He had the opportunity to confess his feelings that he had buried deep inside himself for years and he blew it. It was Jack's turn to let out an uneasy breath as he had just lost the man who had become his dad. Sure, Dean and Sam were also his father like figures but Cas was his _dad_ . He shook his head in denial. His father could not be dead.

Dean continued to stare at the ground while his brother looked at him as if there were more to the story. As if Dean would say, _"Just kidding! Cas is in the backseat of Baby!"_ But no. Cas was really gone. Sam eventually turned his to look at Jack, a devastated look on his face. He quickly turned back to Dean, needing to break the silence.

"This can't be happening."

"It is, Sam. I think everyone's gone." Sam looked at his big brother in disbelief but deep down knew he was right. He turned again to take a look at the empty road before taking a few steps back and fishing his phone out of his coat pocket. He quickly called Jody's phone, which immediately went to voicemail. He hung up the phone, a look of frustration on his face. He searched his contacts and spotted Garth's name. Like Jody's phone, Garth's immediately went to voicemail.

Dean slowly approached Jack with a look of sympathy on his face. Cas had meant the world to Jack. And Jack was hurting real bad over this loss.

"Jack, I'm sorry." Jack looked up to see Dean's face was hurting more than his own. Dean fell short to meeting his eyes and quickly turned away to start approaching Sam. Jack eventually turned to head in Dean's same direction. 

Sam shoved his phone back in his pocket and started walking down the road, Dean and Jack at his sides. They didn't bother asking if anyone had picked up because they knew the answer. At a last attempt to find any form of life, the three walked down the road, scanning their surroundings. 

After walking down the road for a little while, they decided to head inside a restaurant, which greeted Sam and Dean with country music and the sweet smell of beer the second they stepped foot in the door. They turned to their right to see deserted tables loaded with beer and food. The sound of beer dripping was in the background of the cheery music.

"Hey," Dean caught Sam's attention and pointed at the television. It was of a Bears-Vikings game, but no one was on the field. A strange sight indeed. Sam looked up at it in bewilderment. "It brings a whole new meaning to the term 'sudden death.'" Dean tried to lighten the mood with one of his quippy lines. It didn't work.

"Dean, do you think we're it? All that's left?" Dean went over to shut off the annoying noise that was the dripping of beer. He tiredly chuckled.

"Yeah. You, me, Jack," Dean said, still in disbelief.

Jack had waited outside, still needing time to truly process Cas's death. He was leaned up against a cement cylinder with flowers sticking out of it. Jack looked up to the sky, desperately hoping someone was listening.

"Cas?" He asked, his voice breaking saying his name out loud. Tears filled his eyes as he already knew he wouldn't be getting a response. He slowly dropped his head down to think about his father. After taking a few moments to think, he straightened himself up and started heading towards the entrance of the restaurant, those tears in his eyes dropping down his face. He felt a sudden sense of weird power while walking, but he brushed it off.

Sam and Dean stared out the window of the restaurant in confusion. They were both concerned and curious seeing Jack kill those plants by just walking near them, but that was a topic of conversation for a later time.

Jack entered the restaurant to see Dean had poured himself a beer because of course he did. 

"So, um, what now?" Jack asked. Sam looked away from the television that had an empty chair and what seemed to be a news station.

"I did this," he huffed. Dean and Jack gave him a confused look, as they couldn't see how Sam could possibly think that. "We could have just given Chuck what he wanted, you know, his grand finale. But I resisted. I pulled the thread. I thought we could beat this game, do it better. We tried to rewrite him, and the whole world paid the price," Sam looked at Dean who looked down. The both of them deep in shame about what they had done.

"Sam, we can-"

"We can what? There's nothing left, Dean," Sam interrupted his brother, angry and frustrated, but not at Dean. "No one left to save. Everybody's gone!"

"You can't just give up!" Jack exclaimed.

"What other choice do we have?" Sam fired back, leaving Jack to break eye contact and look at the floor to think. The rest of the day went on in silence as the three continued to think of an option to fix their mistake.

* * *

"Think he'll show?" Sam asked his big brother, pacing beside Baby. He turned to look at Dean, who looked more angry than worried.

"He better," Dean grunted.

"Hey, guys," Chuck grinned, standing ten feet away from the brothers. "Enjoying a little alone time?" He added, just to throw some salt in the wound.

"Alright, Chuck. You win," Dean gave him the words he knew Chuck wanted to hear.

"Well...sure. I always do. Me being me. Is that it or..." Chuck raised his hands, expecting more from the boys he claimed were his favorites.

"We'll give you what you want."

"That's right. The whole Cain-and-Abel thing. Us dead. Whatever. I'll kill Sam. Sam will kill me. We'll kill each other. Okay? You pick. But, first, you got to put everything back the way it was. The people, the birds, Cas!" Dean's voice changed speaking Cas's name just to emphasize it. "You got to bring him back." Chuck just gave Dean a bored look as this is what he expected.

"We're surrendering. We're giving up," Sam said, the words coming off his lips like a sigh. This was the last thing he and Dean wanted to do. The thing people had been telling them they would eventually do their whole lives. Kill each other. But they were going to do whatever they could to bring back the world. As Dean had once told Cas, _"Nobody cares that you're broken, Cas! Clean up your mess!"_ And that's what they were going to do.

There was a bit of a pause after what Sam had said. Like Chuck was thinking about whether or not he accepted Sam and Dean's surrender.

"Yeah, no," Chuck said to Sam and Dean's surprise and confusion. "I mean, I appreciate the white flag, but frankly, it's too little, too late. I'm kind of enjoying this story now," Chuck smiled at the anger he was causing the boys. It had taken the world being wiped away to get them to surrender and Chuck wouldn't even allow them to fix their mistakes by giving him what they thought he wanted.

"You can't."

"Oh, no, see, I'm the almighty. I really can. I mean, picture it. The two of you -- and your little lapdog Jack -- rotting on a lifeless planet, knowing it's this way because you wouldn't take a knee," Chuck seethed at the boys. They couldn't meet his eyes, already showing him the shame that was tearing apart the brothers. "Eternal shame, suffering, and loneliness. Whew! That's deep. That's sophisticated. That's a page-turner." Chuck gave the boys one final smile before disappearing, leaving them alone. And that's the last thing they wanted to be.

* * *

A few days had gone by since the Winchester's meeting with Chuck. Since then they had just been staying at the Bunker, thinking about everything that had gone down, or, in Dean's case, try not to think about everything and drown yourself in alcohol.

Jack, being his caring self, couldn't help but think. He mostly thought about losing Cas. He also thought about what he was going to do now that it was just himself, Sam and Dean. He couldn't hunt, so what was there really to do?

He laid in bed thinking about all of that when suddenly felt something. He sat up and draped his legs over the side of his bed, trying to focus on what this feeling could be. His hands flew to the sides of his head to try an steady himself, but the sensation continued. After a few moments of confirmation that it wasn't just a headache he was feeling, he headed towards the War room, where he assumed Sam and Dean would be, to tell them about this feeling.

He assumed right and opened the door to the War Room to see Sam standing and Dean sitting at the table, a computer in front of him and alcohol naturally scattered around it.

"Guys, I'm...feeling something weird," he announced. Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, me, too, pal. We need aspirin," Dean groaned slightly, rubbing his face with his hands.

"I'm sensing a presence. There's something out there...besides us." 

"Something like people?" Sam questioned, very curious about what this could be. A cruel trick from God? What more did he want from them?

"I don't know," Jack replied.

"How are you sensing anything? I thought you were all powered down," Dean asked, already kind of knowing the answer.

"I'm not sure," Jack answered honestly. Sam and Dean traded looks, remembering what they had seen with Jack and the plants from earlier at the restaurant. "But I feel it," Jack added.

"Jack, have you noticed that you've been, uh, draining the life out of plants lately? Because Sam and I watched as those plants a few days ago died as you walked by them. Do you have any idea what that's about?" Jack's eyes grew wide at the realization he had been caught. He deemed his plant-killing ability to be a bad thing, which was why he had been keeping it from Sam and Dean in the first place.

"Yes, I noticed it around the same time you guys did," Jack admitted. "But I don't know why. Or how," Jack furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think of any possible solution. Sam and Dean did the same.

"What if...what if the reason you're able to sense a presence is because you gained the plants power by killing them?" Sam threw the theory out there. Dean and Jack thought about the idea for a second.

"That would make sense. So what? This is part of Billie's plan? For you to absorb power?" Dean questioned.

"I guess," Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Well this...this is great! All you need to do is absorb as much power as possible and then maybe you'll be able to overpower Chuck! We need to get you all the goddamn plants in the world!" Dean exclaimed, already getting ahead of himself.

"Alright, well first let's follow whatever sense Jack is feeling," Sam clapped his hands and a small smile started to form on his face. Maybe, just maybe, this whole power-sucking thing was going to work.

* * *

The three guys hopped out of Baby, as they had arrived at a gas station. Sam started pumping gas into Baby as Dean and Jack wandered away. Dean walked up to the men's bathroom before hearing whimpers. He turned and looked down to see a beautiful golden doodle laying beside some wood and a trash can.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Look at you. Hey!" Dean reached down to let the dog sniff his hand. Seemed friendly enough for Dean. "Wow," he laughed. "How did Chuck miss you?" He asked, scratching the dog's ears. "Whoever thought finding a dog would feel like a miracle? Come on, Miracle. Come here," he called for the dog that he decided he would name Miracle. He picked the dog up and headed back to Sam to tell him the good news.

"Sammy," he called. Sam lifted his head up from pumping gas, his face shocked. "Check it out."

"You found a dog?"

"Yeah. I guess Chuck didn't get everything," Dean said in a smile. "I mean, maybe there's people he missed, you know? Look, either way, this guy's coming home with us."

"You're gonna let a dog sit in the Impala?"

"Relax. I'm not giving him shotgun." He paused. "Unless you're cool with that." Sam playfully rolled his eyes.

"I'll get Jack," Sam stated and started walking towards the inside of the gas station.

"Don't worry about him. He'll warm up to you," Dean talked to his new furry friend. "Maybe we'll let you sleep in his room," he chuckled. "Here we go. Good boy," Dean praised as he set Miracle into the backseat of his beloved Impala. "Hey. Come here," he cooed, giving the dog some scratches. "You know, believe it or not, you're the best thing that's happened in the last few days," Dean stated the sad fact while continuing to pet his new dog. "Yeah, you are. Good boy." Dean rose from his kneeled position and laughed at the sight of the dog. He never once pictured himself with a dog but here he was about to take one home. But before he knew it, Miracle vanished into thin air. Dean's face dropped immediately, confusion and frustration spread on it. He looked beyond Baby's roof to see Chuck giving him a salute before he was gone in a second. Dean sighed a disappointed sigh. Guess he wasn't going home with a new furry friend after all. "Unbelievable."

* * *

It took them a few hours to get there, but they finally reached their destination. Where Jack claimed this 'presence' was located. 

They hopped out of Baby to take a good look at the gloomy church in front of them.

"You sure about this, Jack? Whatever you're picking up on is in there?" Sam asked the kid for confirmation.

"In there or very nearby," he said hesitantly, but that was enough for the brothers to head in. "Guys, I have no idea what we're walking into," Jack admitted as they walked into the church. The scary atmosphere was almost out of a movie. Thunderstorms came crashing down as the rain drops were also loud and annoying. The church was abandoned, but there was something odd that made it seem like someone had been there recently. Candles were lit around them.

"So...you survived," said a voice that belonged to none other than Sam and Dean's half-brother, Adam. Well, his vessel anyway. They could tell by the way he was talking that it was in fact the infamous archangel, Michael.

The three turned around to make sure it was really him.

"Michael," Sam stated, confirming their thoughts. Michael gave him a small smile.

"When the rapture first began, I took refuge here. It is St. Michael's, you may have noticed," he waved his arm around and had a cocky smile on his face.

"Are you hiding out from your dad?"

"I'm sure he's aware I took your side against him, I've avoided using any powers that might attract his attention," Michael explained as he approached the group.

"And Adam?" Sam asked with curiousness, but he unfortunately already knew the answer. Michael looked down, remembering the boy he had grown a liking to.

"Gone," Michael stated, anger in his voice. "I'm sorry to say. Exterminated by my father, like everyone else."

Dean looked down to also remember his half-brother. "Poor bastard never caught a break." Understatement.

"How did the three of you manage?" Michael finally asked the question they had been expecting.

"Apparently, your old man has a sense of humor. He thought it would be hilarious to watch the three of us on an empty planet," Dean explained. Michael dryly chuckled. 

"What, are you, uh...doing some reading?" Sam motioned towards the open books.

"I never spent much time on Earth. I was...curious about the perception of God and Heaven."

"And?" 

"Amazingly, the believers loved him. They have for thousands of years. I guess my efforts were more effective than I'd hoped."

"Y-your efforts?" Sam questioned in confusion.

"When God left Heaven, I was certain of his return. So I made sure all of the angels and prophets burnished his image on Earth. The all-knowing, all-seeing, all-caring God."

"Daddy's boy," Dean quipped. Michael chuckled.

"And now?" Jack asked. "After seeing what Chuck's done?" Michael bowed his head, ashamed that he had no answer. 

"We reached out to you. You ignored us," Dean spoke with frustration.

"That was then. This is now. Tell me what you need me to do," Michael told them with sincerity. 

* * *

"Alright, Michael. Here's the book we've been telling you about," Sam slammed the book onto the war room table.

"That's one of Death's books," Michael observed.

"Yeah, but this one is about God." Michael looked up surprisingly at Dean. "And how to kill him."

"As far as we know, only Death can open it. But, um...we're hoping, uh...maybe you can, too." Michael turned to look at the desperate family in need of his assistance. He looked down at the book once more before attempting to open it. He stuck a shaky hand and raised it a few inches above the book. The books delicate handiwork glowed white and just as the boys gained hope, Michael ran out of power, gasping for breath and lowering his still shaky hand.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, but his apology did seem sincere. The boys sighed heavily as yet another plan went down the drain.

* * *

Sam and Dean sat in silence, thinking about their next plan, when Cas suddenly called his phone.

"What?" Dean mumbled, staring down at his phone in confusion. "Cas?" He answered the phone, praying to God -- Chuck -- that Cas would be on the other end.

"Dean. I'm here," he groaned painfully. "I'm hurt. Can you let me in?" That was all Dean needed to race out to the bunker's opening, wanting more than anything in the world for Cas to be on the other side. He knew it was incredibly stupid to open the door with no hesitation, but at that point anything was possible and there was a chance it could've be Cas. He didn't think twice about opening the door, but he realized that was a mistake seeing who was on the other side of it. 

"Wassup?" Standing there, leaning against the doorframe was none other than Lucifer himself in his iconic vessel Nick. Dean instantly shut the door in a panic. "Wow! Way to treat a pal," Lucifer whined, hands in the air. Sam quickly turned to see the man he probably hated most in this world. The man who had been killed just around two years before.

"No, you're not our 'pal.'" Sam fumed, trying to keep his shock in check so Lucifer wouldn't see him as weak. He clenched his jaw and fists, preparing for whatever Lucifer was going to throw at them.

"Okay, be honest with me, please. Would you have let me in if I said it was really me?" He raised his hands up in innocence.

"You're dead." 

"Uh...yeah, not so much. Um, after pop nutted out and murdered pretty much everyone in the world, the Empty booted me with orders to find the missing God Book and use it on Chuck. Uh, normally, I'm not very good at following orders, as you guys know, but uh, you do not want to mess with the Empty, man. Total 'B,' especially after Jack blew up all over her, and she killed Death. I mean, guys, never a dull moment. But that's the past. What's up?!" He raised his hands in celebration with a big smile plastered on his face. "We're a team again, guys."

"Oh, that is not happening."

"Yeah. Alright, team. I don't want to bring ants to your picnic, but that ain't gonna cut it. Okay, think about it. If the Empty pulled me off the bench, it's 'cause the Winchester charm ain't enough, right? And I did anticipate a little bit of pushback, so I did bring a token of good faith. Voila." And just like that a woman, tied by her mouth and in chains was in the bunker. She looked very confused. 

"Who's she?"

"Oh, this is Betty. Betty -- Betty, say hi." He taunted her with her inability to speak. She muffled something inaudible at him, most likely a swear of some sort. "No, no, no. Say hi to the boys," he smiled, chuckling. He turned back to Sam and Dean. "Just getting it straight. Oh, did I mention Betty is a reaper? I'm doing a fly-by, right? Okay." He chuckled at the boys confused faces. "I'll say that again. Betty is a reaper," he repeated, this time pronunciating the words longer. 

"Yes, we heard you. So what?"

"Watch," he stabbed Betty in her chest, the wound and her eyes glowing white as it did for every supernatural being that died. She fell the the floor painfully, the chains around her chest and waist rattling noisily. 

"Wow. Really?! Great," Dean exclaimed, very much confused and frustrated at Lucifer's confusion to kill the reaper.

"Oh, no, this is -- this is the first reaper to check out since Billie, right? So...wait for it. Wait for it. Ohhh... And... Meet the new Death," Lucifer held his hand out at Betty, who had gasped a breath and opened her eyes. She arose from the floor quickly. Dean walked around Sam to untie the scarf that kept her from talking. As a weird thank you, she looked into his eyes and then headbutted him. In a few swift movements, she yanked the chains off her body in a dramatic fashion.

"Wow," Lucifer smirked.

"You okay?" Sam asked his brother.

"Yeah," Dean spat. In a second, she had her scythe in her hand.

"I mean, she's got the whole Death starter kit going with the decoder ring. Isn't that awesome? And that, whatever that is. Yeah. I'm good, right? 

"So, do you have it?" Betty asked, unfazed. Sam and Dean looked at her, confused. "The book. Hand over the book." The brothers glanced at each other hesitantly. "Wow. Slower than they look."

"Yeah," Lucifer chimed in.

"Okay, the end of God is in the special book, and if you give Betty the book, Betty can read it. Understand?" Betty talked to Sam and Dean as if they were five year old's like Lucifer just had minutes before. But she got a hesitant nod out of the Winchesters.

* * *

Sam and Dean showed her to the storage room where the book was being kept. She walked inside and smiled just at the sight of it. She quickly went back to shut the door for some privacy. 

"Uh...not a group project," she smirked before shutting the door in their faces.

Meanwhile Jack stood beside Lucifer, who was building up a deck of cards, when his big brother stormed in, furious.

"Wow. Look at you, bro. The almost-mighty." Michael gave him a small glare. Lucifer knocked over his own deck of cards. "Hmm. I cheated," he chuckled. Sam and Dean walked into the room to see a very much pissed off Michael who pointed his finger at his little brother. 

"Are we seriously thinking about trusting him?" Michael kept his finger pointed at the guy he once cast down to Hell.

"Uh, I wouldn't exactly say 'trust.'" Dean told him with a scoff.

"Mikey, Mikey, come on, man. I get the bitterness. For all you did for the old man, you got no better from him than me. The son voted Most Likely to Suck, and that sucks." Lucifer gave his brother a fake sympathetic look, not really caring about his brothers feelings.

"I did what I did because it was the right thing to do, not to get his love."

"Alright, well, that's a good thing, 'cause the man had no love to give -- not to you, not to me, not to...humanity. You see that now, right?" Michael simply stared at his brother with pure anger. Abruptly, Betty appeared in front of the group, clearing her throat.

"Asshats. I have opened the book."

"And?"

"And it's in here... all that you want." Dean gave a look of hopefulness to Sam, who returned it with equal hopefulness. "I know how God ends."

"Wait a second. You're sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'm Death," she spoke with an obvious tone.

"You've been Death for an hour," Dean snapped back. She ignored him and opened the book.

"Behold, in the end, there is the ending of he who created the beginning."

"Fascinating," Lucifer quipped.

"And, thus, it will be --" Betty's reading came to a halt, as she had been turned to nothing but ash by the hands of Lucifer. Lucifer took the book for himself with the quick flick of his hand.

"Yeah, this is what Pop wanted to get his hands on. Hmm. Did I say that out loud? Yeah, Pop was the one who let me out of the Empty. I'm sort of the new favorite now. What did Dad say about you? Oh, yeah. 'Mikey's a cuck.'" Michael's eyes flashed, warning his brother to stop talking. The rest of the room was just as angry, but mostly at themselves. How could they have trusted and gotten betrayed by Lucifer yet again?! "You're a cuck," Lucifer laughed whole-heartedly. He swiftly sent Sam and Dean flying backwards into the bookshelves after their attempt at attacking him. "D'oh!" Lucifer mocked his brother's attempts at taking him out. "Wow, you are really getting rusty at this, buddy. Bye," Lucifer easily sent his brother flying backwards. "So...buddy...you're gonna have to make a decision now," he finally addressed his son. "Uh, dump the losers and join Gramps and me on the winning team. Of course, this is the only way you're getting out of here alive, 'cause you're not strong enough to fight me now, so... What do you say, kid? What do you say? Come on," he encouraged his son with a smirk. "Somebody's behind me?" Lucifer asked no one in particular, seeing Jack's face, who was looking at the figure behind his father. Lucifer slowly turned around to face his brother. He flashed his red eyes of evil. "You don't learn." All of a sudden, the archangel blade was in Lucifer's abdomen. Lucifer groaned painfully before tilting his head up and letting the white lights take over. He screamed the same way he did the first time, except this time it was maybe more painful, as it was at the hands of his _real_ brother. 

Meanwhile, Jack gasped, absorbing so much power through the death of Lucifer. His eyes turned into his iconic gold ones, and he just let the power sink in. Sam turned to give Dean a look of reassurance, seeing Jack absorbing that much power. In an instant Lucifer had disappeared into nothingness. Michael stood there breathless, the archangel blade still in his hand. 

"Thanks for the blade," he said, bringing back memories of the alternateverse Michael who's iconic first line after re-controlling possession of Dean was, _"Thanks for the suit."_ Sam and Dean nodded, still breathless from Lucifer slamming them into the bookshelves.

* * *

Jack read the text Dean had just sent him on his phone, _'Meet us in kitchen. Don't make it suspicious with Michael.'_ Jack tried to remain cool, calm, and collected as he rose from his seat at the table in the library.

"Where ya goin'?" Michael asked his nephew.

"Bathroom," he gave Michael a small smile before walking away. He smiled wider once he was out of Michael's sight, glad he didn't screw that up.

He walked into the kitchen to see Sam and Dean already talking, their faces tired, but focused.

"Hey, kid. So we have a plan," Dean motioned for Jack to come closer to them so they could talk quieter and in peace. Jack did as he said and approached his father figures.

"What is it?"

"Michael is going to betray us," Sam said flatly, as if it was obvious. Jack scrunched up his face in confusion.

"How can you tell?"

"He's upset that Chuck brought back Lucifer and made him the favorite. Michael’s going to want to be the favorite again. But anyways, the plan is for Sam to tell us there is a spell to defeat Chuck. Then, once we get there, hopefully you'll have enough mojo to gut both their asses. Whaddya say, kid?" Jack processed the plan for a moment. There were some flaws, but this was a risk he was willing to take. To save the world. To make up for all the pain he's caused Sam and Dean. 

"I think it's a good plan," Jack started off, his voice hesitant. "But I don't think I have enough mojo to beat both Chuck and Michael. I could _maybe_ beat Michael, but not Chuck. The boys sighed.

"What if once we confront Chuck, we let him beat the shit out of us. That'll allow Jack to absorb Chuck's energy," Sam conspired.

"Oh, but I doubt I'm going to be able to get close enough to defeat Chuck anyways. That'd be nearly impossible. Even with me absorbing his energy, he'll still be powerful," Jack explained.

"Well, then I guess Sammy and I are going to have to restrain him. We can keep him held in place for however long you need us, Jack," Dean promised, nodding his head. 

"There's one thing that could work to make sure he’s held in place before I can get there. It's this spell I read in the lore once designed to transfer energy. And the only ingredient is the participants blood," Jack grew quiet for a moment. "Well, your blood and your lives," he looked up at Sam and Dean, who were surprised at this. But Sam and Dean being Sam and Dean looked at each other for a few moments and nodded.

"How does this work?"

"One of you will take's Chuck's left arm in your right arm and the other take's Chuck's right arm in their left arm. Then, draw blood in your free palm and start a chant. I will take your free arms in my own and start to drain Chuck's power...while also draining your lives away." The brothers nodded their heads acceptingly. This would be their destiny. Their one last ride. Their last moment to give everything they've got and go down swinging. Butch and Sundance style.

"Okay, well I should probably head back to the library to find the chant you'll need," Jack waved an arm and left, leaving the brothers alone in the kitchen. 

The tension was thick in the air. Both brothers were processing how long they had left to live. How their lives were up to this point. Had they saved enough people? Did their cons outweigh their pros? All these questions and hardly any time left to answer. Because in a few hours, Sam and Dean Winchester would be no more. 

* * *

Standing in the War Room, Dean, Michael, and Jack searched through the lore while Michael waited impatiently for Sam. But what Michael didn't know was that they had a plan. 

"How's, uh, Sam doing? Any progress?" Michael asked Dean, pacing around the room with a book in his hand.

"I hope so. He's been in there a long time," Dean's growled, his hand on his head as he looked through a book in the lore. Sam appeared in the doorframe, clearing his throat to get the group's attention. "Oh. Why don't you ask him yourself."

"Sorry. It's slow going. But I think I was able to piece it together," Sam gave them a small smile.

"It?"

"The spell." Michael's eyebrows raised in confusion. "There's a spell. It has to be done at a particular place...at an exact angle from the sun. But it will release an unstoppable force that will find Chuck...and finish him.

* * *

The group of four hopped out of Baby, carrying the ingredients needed for the spell. But what Michael didn't know was that this spell was not the one Sam had explained to him earlier. It was simply meant to set off a powerful force into the sky to get Chuck's attention if they were wrong and Michael hadn't actually warned Chuck about all of this.

Jack and Adam stood by and watched as the Winchesters set up the spell.

"Let's light it up," Dean told Sam after they had finished setting it up. Sam tossed the match into one of the three bowls they had set up, resulting in blue flames to burst into the sky. This lasted a few seconds before the flames stopped and the bowls were tossed a few feet back by the force. Just as they had planned. And just as they thought the spell didn't work, Chuck appeared before them. His face looked bored and smug.

Before Sam and Dean could even attempt anything, Chuck sent them flying backwards towards the water. He did the same with Jack just a moment after that, leaving him to face his son.

"Father," Michael proudly addressed his dad.

"Son," Chuck stepped towards his boy with a flat expression. "And, listen, I appreciate the heads-up about all this."

"It's always been my destiny to serve you."

"Yeah. The thing is, it's kind of late in the game. You did side with the Winchesters. I can't forgive that."

"Father, no. That was a lapse of judgement, I admit, but I swear I-"

"Save it!" Chuck quickly raised his hand as his eyes glowed white, his rage taking over as he began killing his own son. Michael's own face turned white and he was frozen in place, waiting for it all to end. And in a dramatic fashion, Michael exploded into a big white light, sending a wave of power all around him. 

Not an inch of regret was on Chuck's face. It was more like relief and frustration. He turned to address the Winchesters, who were standing up to face him.

"And you two. You know, eternal suffering sounds good on paper, but as a viewing experience it's just kind of...eh. So we're done. I'm canceling your show."

"Alright," Sam walked towards Chuck with all his fury gathering up inside him. "Well...one for the road," he said before landing a punch right across Chuck's face. However, Chuck hardly reacted besides a head tilt. In fact, it was Sam who's hand hurt the most on the impact.

"Cute. You know, when I decided that I was going to kill you guys I knew snapping my fingers wasn't going to be how I did it. Too anticlimactic. No, you two deserve much worse than a finger snap. That's why I'm going to tear you both apart with my own two hands," he smiled, looking the brothers right in the eyes before attacking them. He punched Sam first, seeing as Sam was already right in front of him. He then went to Dean, also punching him in the face, then adding a head-butt. This would go on back and fourth for awhile. All while Jack stood off to the side, absorbing all the power Chuck was unknowingly sending his way. 

Jack couldn't help but feel helpless. He knew this was part of the plan, but seeing his father figures get beaten up by his grandfather was not fun to watch. But he just needed to wait until Sam and Dean seemed weak enough so that Chuck would underestimate them and wouldn't see their tackle coming.

"Guys, come on. That's enough!" Chuck yelled frustratingly as the Winchester's helped each other up after minutes of endless beating. Chuck went to roll his eyes at the boys and that's when they attacked. Before Chuck knew it he was on the ground, as Sam and Dean had tackled him. They sat him up and kneeled beside him. Dean took Chuck's left arm in his right arm and Sam took Chuck's right arm in his left. They let their blood that dripped from their faces fall into their free palms before beginning the chant. 

"What...what is going on? What is happening? Why can't I move?" Chuck yelled frantically, struggling under the brothers grasp that was growing stronger by the second. In a matter of seconds, Chuck was completely frozen and helpless. That's when Jack knew it was time. He approached Chuck, who remained frozen and wide eyed. Sam and Dean looked at each other with some nerves, but mostly determination. Jack took each of their free palms into his own arms. He began his part of the spell with a chant. Sam and Dean's blood soaked into his skin and the energy transfusion began. All four screamed out in pain and intensity. A tear slid down Jack's face, knowing he was killing Sam and Dean. The guys who had shown him the ways of life. Who had taught him to be good after he went off the grid. Who were able to get past all his wrong-doings. Who loved him. 

Jack could feel almost all of Chuck's powers were drained, so he tilted his head up and let the final bits of the power sink into his body. The three of them cried out all at once, and then they all fell backwards from the intensity of the situation. Only, two of them weren't getting up. Chuck remained on the ground for a few moments to steady his breathing. Jack sat up immediately and looked at Sam and Dean, who were laid on their sides, facing each other. More tears streamed down his face as he heard the heartfelt goodbye of Sam and Dean.

"Goodbye... Dean," Sam gasped at his lack for oxygen.

"Goodbye, S-Sammy," Dean managed to get out just before the both of them took their last breaths and shut their eyes forever. A small smile was on both of their faces despite them both being in unimaginable pain. Because they were both at piece with their deaths. They died saving the world and would soon be rightfully reunited.

"What...what happens now," Chuck sat up and asked his former grandson. "You gonna kill me? Go ahead. Do it!" Chuck practically begged, not liking being human. Jack just stared at him. 

"What's going to happen is you're going to grow old alone. You'll die and no one will care. Goodbye," Jack didn't so much as look in Chuck's direction as he touched Sam and Dean's bodies, sending the three of them to the bunker. Chuck was left distraught on the dirt road by himself. For the first time he didn't know what to do. He scrambled on the ground and yelled Jack's name until his voice went hoarse. He was lost. He no longer had a purpose. And that was the worst punishment.

* * *

The first thing Jack did after bringing Sam and Dean's bodies back to the bunker was restore all the worlds Chuck had destroyed and brought back all the people in his current world. He also made sure all of their friends from Apocalypse world remained in their current worlds, made sure all trapped ghosts were assigned reapers, including Kevin, made more angels to keep Heaven from falling apart, revived the angels and demons from The Empty that he felt deserved a second chance at life, and assigned angels to help him rebuild Heaven so that souls didn't have to just relive all their best memories. No, that would be apart of Heaven but he wanted Heaven to be a place where loved ones could reunite with each other. He knew Sam and Dean would be so proud of him right about now. He smiled at that thought. He then thought of what he should do with Sam and Dean's bodies. He needed to give them the best hunter's funeral there ever was. Him being God, went back through time and found what Sam and Dean had described to be their perfect funeral. A choir and open bar. That was so them. And of course all their friends and family would be there. So, Jack got to inviting. Some calls were easier than others, but he was able to go contact all of Sam and Dean's friends and allies. And they all wanted in on the funeral.

Attending the funeral was the Wayward Sisters, Eileen, Rowena, their Apocalypseverse friends, Garth and his family, Ed and Harry, Mrs. Tran, Adam, Amelia, Cole, Donatello, Sister Jo, Alicia and Max, and every hunter and friend that they came to know throughout their lives. Oh, and of course Miracle.

The funeral was just how they would've wanted it. It was in an open space in Sioux Falls. The bundle of logs with Sam and Dean's bodies was in the middle of it all. There were a couple of carts filled with beer, a choir, a food truck serving both salad bowls and cheeseburgers, and of course lot's and lot's of people. Some had tears streaming down their faces, others were hid their emotions better. But they were all there to celebrate the lives of Sam and Dean Winchester.

"Hey, everyone," Jack held up a microphone to his mouth and grabbed everyone's attention as he stood in front of Sam and Dean's bodies with a lighter. "I'm Jack. And today we're here to celebrate the lives of Sam and Dean Winchester. They've saved the world on more than one occasion. They died saving the world. So let's remember them as the most badass, courageous, lovable, self-sacrificing, loyal, strong, determined, and brave human beings to ever walk this earth," Jack held up the lighter in comparison to the beers everyone else was holding. "To Sam and Dean."

"To Sam and Dean!"

What Jack didn't know was that Sam and Dean were attending their own funeral.

"Thanks again, Tessa," Dean smiled at his long time friend. "I would've thought you'd hold a grudge against me for you know...killing you." Tessa chuckled.

"Well, actually I was the one who lunged into your blade. You did me a favor by killing me so here I am just returning the favor," she smiled back at him. 

The boys spent their time looking at everyone who had attended. There were so many people who they hadn't seen in awhile who had changed drastically. And so many familiar faces. Then came time to burn their bodies and the brothers knew their time was up. 

"You guys ready?" Tessa asked them. Sam and Dean looked at each other with a smile and then turned to Tessa and took her hands. They smiled, finally at peace as she lead them into Heaven.

* * *

Jack turned his back on the crowd and faced the pile of logs holding Sam and Dean's body. He took a deep breath before tossing the lighter on the logs. As always, the fire started pretty quickly. It was a weird feeling for Jack. He'd been to quite a few hunters funerals before, but he'd always be attending with Sam and Dean. He smiled, knowing they were in a better place. The place that he had helped build. The Heaven that Sam and Dean deserved. He decided he was going to go greet them up there now that his job as the funeral planner was finished. He turned and walked past the crowd that was surrounding Sam and Dean's bodies. And by the time the crowd turned around to see where he had gone, he had disappeared. 

Each individual or group that had attended the brothers' funeral had a unique relationship with them. Whether it went from enemies to friends like Cole, or friends to lover like Eileen, all of the people in attendance were there to honor the Winchester brothers' legacy.

* * *

Sam and Dean walked into Heaven knowing full well what Jack had done to repair the place. And from the last time they were in Heaven, they'd say it was a drastic improvement. There was so much more freedom than just revisiting your best memories. However they were appreciative that reliving your best memories was still an option, because it was soothing the last time they were here.

The first thing they saw was a roadhouse. But not just any roadhouse. Harvelle's Roadhouse. And none other than Bobby Singer himself was sitting on the porch. He was drinking a beer and just staring off into the sky. He turned his head and his eyes lit up. He jumped up from his chair and gave his boys the biggest hug. Sam and Dean melted into the hug, as they had missed Bobby so much. Having Apocalypseverse Bobby was nice, but it wasn't nearly the same.

"I've been waitin' for you two idjits," Bobby gave them a toothy grin after pulling away from the hug. "Come sit, come sit," he walked over and grabbed a couple chairs from the side of his cabin for the boys to sit in. "You guys wanna beer?" The boys said yes and thanked him while walking over to their chairs. As they sat in the chairs, they felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. They had zero worries. They could just be themselves.

Bobby handed the brothers some beer and sat back down in his own chair. "So, fill us in on everything, Bobby. What's this new Heaven like?" Sam asked.

"As you've already figured out, Heaven ain't just reliving your golden oldies anymore. It's what it always should have been. Everyone happy. Everyone together. Rufus lives about 5 miles that way -- with Aretha." The brothers looked at him weird. "Yeah, thought she'd have better taste," Bobby chuckled. "And your mom -- she's got a place over yonder. She has over lot's of guests. I visit her, Ketch visits her-" Dean cut Bobby off with a cough.

"Uh, what?" 

"Ketch. Good dude. Your mom and him seem happy together," Bobby explained flatly. Dean's face changed a little bit, still a little hesitant of the relationship, but he grew to trust Ketch, so he's figured he should trust him with his mom. 

"It ain't just Heaven, boys," Bobby continued. "It's the Heaven you two _deserve,"_ The always modest Winchester boys looked down at the ground at the compliment, smiling slightly. "And we've been waiting for you guys. It's a big new world out there. You'll see. One more thing you should know... time up here, it's different than on earth. The people you know and love who are still on earth will be here before you know it," he informed them, also excited to see some of his old friends like Jody. "So boys, now that I've filled you in on what Heaven is like now, what are you going to do?" But before Dean and Sam could even think about it, three people came out of the door to Harvelle's Roadhouse. And it was three familiar faces.

"I thought I heard you boys! Come here!" Ellen exclaimed, her face containing a wide smile as she called the boys over. They quickly rose from their chairs to greet their old friends. Ellen gave them the biggest hugs, shaking them with excitement. "Welcome to Heaven, boys," she beamed. Next to greet them was Ash, who seemed happier than when they last saw him in Heaven, which they didn't think was possible considering how relaxed he was. But it seemed he was really enjoying having his friends with him. The brothers hugged him too, really happy to see him. And last but certainly not least, Jo. She hugged Sam first and then gave Dean a kiss on the cheek before hugging him real tight. 

"I'm so happy to see y'all. And you're looking much better without having to carry all that emotional baggage on your shoulder's," she looked at Dean saying that last part, referencing the time she visited him on earth for a brief period of time. The two looked at each other with care in their eyes. They never established what their relationship was, but it was certain that the two cared for each other very much.

"Wow, we have lot's of catching up to do," Sam chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, we do. But I think y'all should greet some of your other friends before we do that, they're dying to see y'all," Ellen told them with an encouraging smile. The boys nodded their heads with appreciation before turning to start heading to see their other family and friends. But they didn't have to walk very far, as all of them appeared just a few feet in front of them. They turned back to Ellen in confusion. "Word traveled fast I guess," she chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. 

None other than Mary Winchester stood before her boys, her eyes filled with tears and a smile on her face. She ran up and grabbed her sons, sobbing into their chests. The brothers engulfed their mom into a long overdue hug with their mother. The hug felt of warmth and love, just how it had been just a couple years before.

"Welcome to Heaven, my sons," she backed away from them and squeezed their arms, admiration seen on her face. They just smiled at her, so grateful to have seen their mother again. She steps aside to let the boys see everyone who had come to see them once again.

These familiar faces included Pamela, Gabriel, Meg, Crowley, Kevin, Charlie, Ketch, Mick, Jessica, Agent Henriksen, Rufus, Aretha, Anna, Becky, Balthazar, Mr. Devereaux, Benny, Hannah, Lily, Metatron, and, of course, Jack and Cas. They all stood before the boys with smiles and appreciation for saving Earth and sacrificing their lives to do so. 

They exchanged passionate glances with all of their former friends before laying their eyes on their family. Jack, who couldn't help himself, ran up to Sam and Dean and buried his head into their chests just as their mother had a moment ago. He pulled back after a few moments and looked at them with a certain fondness and relief. They did what Jack always knew they could do. They did what they were always meant to do, screw Heaven's bullshit plan for them.

"We did it," Jack said to them, remembering what Dean had told Sam and himself after killing Lucifer. It was a team effort and they all worked collectively to get to this point. 

"Yeah, kid. We did," Dean smiled, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder. It still amazed Dean how his opinion of Jack changed so quickly. How at first all he wanted to do was kill Jack without even giving him a chance. But Jack was lucky to have gotten his mother's genes because his heart was 100% pure. And Dean loved him for it.

Jack backed off to give Sam and Dean time to reunite with their best friend. The person -- well, angel -- who had stuck by their side since Dean got out of Hell. Who had become more than a friend to Dean, but a soulmate. He approached the boys with an unnatural smile on his face. It was a rarity to see him smile on Earth, but maybe that would change in Heaven where there was peace. He went up to Sam and gave him a giant hug, both so so happy to see each other. They pulled back after a few seconds. Sam looked at Dean and then back at Cas, who nodded his head with a smile. Sam smiled back at them and went to greet some of his old friends while the two finally got to feel peace with each other.

Before running up to each other, they just looked at one another with the utmost of adoration. Both started running up to each other and wrapping their arms around each other desperately. They pulled each other close never wanting to let go. They remain in one another's arms for a long period of time before Dean began to pull away, wanting to see and talk with Cas again. He contemplated his decision about pulling away and before he knew it he was just inches from Cas's face. Cas was looking at him with his big, beautiful eyes. Although this look was not the usual one of concern. But it was of love.

"I never got to say goodbye," Dean whispered, dropping his head slightly. Now Cas put on his face of concern for this unexpected and sudden emotion from Dean. "I never got to say I love you back," he whispered again, somehow softer and quieter than the first time. 

Cas straight up _laughs_ at him. It was sort of strange how Dean had never heard Cas's real laugh. He'd only ever heard a huff or a chuckle.

Instead of offering a vocal response, Cas put his delicate fingers on the bottom of Dean's chin to tilt his head up. It worked and Dean was soon staring into Cas's eyes. Cas's fingers make their way up to his right cheek, his ring and pinky finger resting under Dean's ear and the rest of them caressing the hair above Dean's ear. His warm palm is comforting on Dean's cheek. Dean leans into the touch until they're so close their foreheads touch. They manage to catch each other's eyes, looking into them for a look of approval. It's Cas who leans in first and Dean follows just a second after. Slowly, they lean in until their lips meet at last. All the years of angst, tension, awkwardness, adoration, and a whole bunch of memories came together in the kiss of a lifetime. The kiss itself was slow and passionate. Cas hadn't a lot of practice kissing, so it was Dean who led the way with the kiss, his top lip caressing Cas's bottom. After a few seconds they both leaned back and smiled. Their smiles weren't over the top, but they were filled with relief. They took a moment to catch their breath before speaking again.

"Remember when I talked about paradise, Dean? Back when I tried to convince you to say 'yes' to Michael." Dean nodded, his expression curious as to what Cas was going to say. "This is it, Dean. This is paradise. You can finally feel peace. And know that you granted all of Earth's people freedom," Cas smiled at him, taking his hand. Dean nodded, happy tears in his eyes just the way Cas's eyes had looked right before he died.

"Peace at last," Dean took another look around Heaven to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Where do we go from here?" Cas tilted his head and slightly smirked.

"Wherever you want it to go." Dean chuckled, typical cryptic Cas.

"I want to be with you," Dean told him, getting serious.

"I think that can be arranged," Cas smiled. Dean smiled back at him, his eyes lit up brighter than ever. "Now come on, we have some catching up to do."

With their hands still connected, the two began walking towards the crowd of their old friends with Sam and Jack in the middle. They were finally at peace. Just how they deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked!!! Criticism is appreciated! :))


End file.
